The Eternal Darkness
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: Naruto is Hokage and has been challenged with an evil that challenged his ancestors many years before his time. The ancient ninja of the vampire have returned and Naruto must throw down with the toughest of them all...the original. Naruto vs Immortals.
1. Chapter 1

(Please review)

A man sits at a desk that is surrounded with papers. He runs his hand through his spiky blond hair and lets out a deep moan. His blue eyes show worn from the constant reading and writing but it also had the look of much wisdom and courage. The man leans back in his chair and lets out a louder moan.

"I didn't know there'd be this much paper work. The things they DON'T tell us." Suddenly, a woman opens the door and bows.

"Hokage-sama, we have someone who needs to talk to you."

"Who is it, Shizune?"

"I don't know Hokage-sama. He just said that he needed to speak to you." Naruto sighs.

"Let him in." Shizune bows and walks out of the room. In a few minutes, a young man walks into the room and looks at Naruto right in the eyes. The young man was wearing a black cloak with a black hood. Naruto looks at the young man and begins to get slightly irritated since this man requested to see him and now he isn't doing anything.

"What did you want to see me for?"

"Satsuki-sama wishes you a nice time in the afterlife." Naruto's eyes go wide as the man forms seals with Sanin-like speed. Naruto leaps out of the chair the moment ice shards fly out of the man's mouth and impale the chair Naruto was sitting in. Naruto lands right next to the young man and kicks him right in the stomach. The man flies through the air and slams to into a wall but lands on his feet. The young man's eyes are suddenly red and his skin seems more sallow. Naruto suddenly sees the man's neck extends and his head comes racing towards Naruto's neck. Naruto sees fangs in the young man's mouth and Naruto manages to land a punch on the man's cheek and at that moment, Kakashi and Sasuke rush into the room and the young man hisses at them and disappears in a puff of smoke. Kakashi puts his kunai back in his kunai pouch. Naruto tries to control his breathing as the Kyuubi tried to come out and chase after the young man. Naruto saw a look on Sasuke's face and Kakashi's eye that something was wrong, besides the assassination attempt.

"Sasuke, I think you have something that you need to tell me. Who is this Satsuki" Sasuke sighs and nods. He looks up at Kakashi and Kakashi nods as well. Sasuke looks over to Naruto.

"When I was with Orochimaru, he had a huge library that was filled with ancient texts and tomes. One was about an ancient ninja who was around maybe 3000 years ago. He is believe to be the most powerful to have ever existed. He is what you can consider the first 'vampire'. He is also considered a 'necromancer'. He can summon just about anything and anyone."

"Why does someone like that want me dead?" Sasuke walks over and touches Naruto's stomach.

"Because you contain one the creatures that he summoned to give to his nine children."

"What, he has children?"

"Yeah, he summoned the Tailed Beasts as gifts to his children. However, the beasts went out of control so Satsuki had to repress their powers and put them into ordinary objects, which were eventually found by the original five ninja villages' leaders and were divided amongst them to make the villages even more powerful but they soon lost control over the beasts except for Suna, who still had Shukaku under control. Satsuki was displeased and unleashed a war against the five villages. Almost no one knows of this war. It was near erased from history because how badly all five villages got their asses handed to them. The only kages to survive were the first two of our Kages, and Suna's first Kazekage. Even the first Jinchuuriki of Shukaku was killed by one of Satsuki's children. However, thanks to the teacher of the first two Hokages, Satsuki was defeated and weakened him to a great degree. Satsuki escaped but all but one of children were killed. It might be that Satsuki wants revenge on you for the success of the first Hokages."

"So, do you know where he is?"

"No. We only know where his old house is. That should be our first area to check," says Kakashi. Naruto nods but suddenly remembers something.

"Wait, Sasuke, did you say that Satsuki was a Necromancer?"

"Yes, he can summon what you would call zombies, but they are just the dead bodies of past ninjas with their souls reinserted into their bodies and under his command."

(Not much of a start but please review)


	2. The First Confrontation

(Please review)

Naruto summoned the council to consult with the elders and other councilors about what should be done to help the village hunt down these 'vampires'. Sasuke and Sakura were the lead councilors and are consistently summoned for advice from ninjas of all age and experience. No matter what happened in the village, Sasuke and Sakura would make sure that all trouble was settled in a matter of days at most. The original Team 7 was legendary for the many different challenges that they faced and overcame. The defeat of Orochimaru, the capture of Uchiha Itachi, and even the near destruction of the Akatsuki were all accomplished by Team 7. However, no team or Kage has ever been faced with something like this. Only the oldest of the elders know the old myth of the ancient war between the five villages and the army of blood suckers. It was even rumored that Satsuki was only defeated once and that was fighting two Hokages and their master. One of the elders speaks up.

"Satsuki is by far the most dangerous person that we have and ever will face and we need to be sure to find him and detain him as soon as possible. The only people who I think that will be able to stop him are high councilors Sasuke and Sakura. However, the Hokage will have to support them and perform an old jutsu that was apparently made by a madman who believed in Satsuki. This jutsu absorbs all of the blood out of the body and that is the only known way to kill a vampire of his age and power."

"What does all this mean, councilor?" asks Naruto, "I have no real knowledge of the power of these beings known as vampires. What can you tell me?"

"Vampires are humans, usually just normal people, who were infected by either Satsuki or one of his children. Vampires, when fully infected, become natural with many different ninjutsus. Vampires become more powerful over many years with their special DNA and they become immortal. They cannot create their own blood, thus the need to take in the blood of others. The only way that they can die is to kill them, however, the older they are, the harder it will be to kill them. Satsuki is considered the first vampire and the oldest, his heart never stops beating, he can never be killed, and they only way to defeat him is to remove all of his blood so his heart has nothing more to pump and the body cannot move. If all of his blood is removed, his brain will go dead and his nerves will shut down. Even though we can't kill him, we can incarcerate him and make it impossible for him to do anything. Thankfully, this will only be required to be done to Satsuki himself. Regular vampires can be killed like any of us."

"Thank you for that detailed explanation, councilor. Council adjourned." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stand up and the rest of the council stands up and bows.

(6 hours later)

Naruto walks into his office and suddenly finds his chair turned towards the window, which never happened. Naruto also saw a woman sitting in the chair in front of his desk. Her skin was the same shade as Sai's and she had long brown hair.

"Hello, Hokage-san. I was looking forward to meeting you."

"Just who are you, young lady?"

"First of all, I'm older than you by a few hundred years. Secondly, I understand that my son attacked you but failed. I just wanted to apologize that he didn't finish the job."

"Just who do you think you're talking to?"

"A poor excuse for a ninja. I think you should meet a real ninja." Suddenly, Naruto's chair turns around and a shriveled old man is sitting in it. He is wearing a black cloak so worn from age, that it's more of a gray color. His thin hair is a bright white and seems very silk like. His eyes are red and his faced is filled with wrinkles. His skin just seems to hang off his face. His ragged breathing is the only thing heard in the office until he speaks.

"So it is the great Hokage whom I can finally meet in over 100 years." The man pauses and lets out deep phlegm-filled coughs. The old man looks back up and lets off a smile, revealing fangs. Naruto couldn't help but think of how fragile this man was.

"No offense, mister, but how do you think that you're a better ninja than me." The smile fades from the old man's face and his face turns deathly serious.

"You will learn respect, little man." One fragile hand raises and suddenly Naruto flies back and slams right through a wall. A huge snake tongue flies out of the old man's mouth and Naruto manages to grab it, millimeters from his face. He tries to yank the snake towards him, so as to overpower the old man but Naruto suddenly is flying back into the room, hanging onto the snake's head. Naruto lets go and slams to the ground of his office. Naruto suddenly sees visions. Terrible visions. He sees when Konohamaru was killed in the Akatsuki raid. He sees Sasuke being impaled by Shukaku. He sees his wife and child burning. Naruto screams as the visions sear into his mind. Suddenly, the visions are gone and he sees Sasuke and Sakura next to him. The old man was laughing. Naruto leaps to his feet and forms seals. Naruto, however, suddenly loses control over his hands and sees them becoming white and then turning a slight purple color. He looks up and sees the withered old face of the man suddenly turn younger and younger. His face thins out, his thin white hair becomes thicker and blacker, and his muscles reform. Naruto sees the purple start to go up his arms. Sakura grabs Naruto and rushes him out of the room.

Sasuke knew exactly what was going on. Satsuki was mentally absorbing the life force from Naruto's blood. He was essentially sucking Naruto's blood with his mind. Sasuke leaps at Satsuki only to be stopped in midair by an unseen force. The younger Satsuki gets up and lets out a deep sigh of pleasure. Sasuke quickly pulls out a kunai and hurls it at Satsuki. Satsuki has no time to react and the kunai slices right into his chest. No blood comes out as Satsuki smiles and pulls the kunai slowly out of his chest. Satsuki looks up at Sasuke, smiles, and hurls the kunai back at the vulnerable Sasuke. However, Sakura leaps in the way and grabs the kunai before it reaches Sasuke. Sakura leaps at the woman instead and kicks her right in the chest. The woman smashes through the window and disappears into the darkness of night. Satsuki looks at Sakura with those red eyes, hisses, and flies towards her. She focuses all of her chakra into her fist and smashes it into Satsuki's face. Satsuki flies back as his face explodes. Sakura is breathing hard from the excessive chakra use but looks in horror as the chunks of skull and brain fly together and form back into Satsuki's face. The face goes right back on the shoulders of Satsuki's body and Satsuki laughs and then takes in a deep breath. He screams at the top of his lungs and the fierce shrieking breaks glass and cracks the walls. Sakura is sent flying back from the burst of wind that erupted from Satsuki's mouth and crashes through a wall.

Sakura sees Satsuki walk over to her but suddenly hiss as flames burst out from over her head. Satsuki screams and bursts into smoke. Sakura looks up and sees Kakashi.

(Please review)


	3. Rehab

(Please review)

Kakashi walks into the room and sees to Naruto. Naruto's arms were purple from lack of blood and the quickly dying skin. Kakashi lifts his arms and checks them.

"We need Sakura here right away." Kakashi gets up and gets Sakura from the floor. Sakura quickly gets to her feet and walks over to Naruto. She pulls out some capsules and quickly feeds them to Naruto. The purple skin remains on his arm but Naruto can slowly start to regain some feeling in his arms along with a near unbearable stinging sensation. Naruto slowly gets up to his feet and tries to get his arms moving again.

"Naruto, we're not done quite yet. I managed to get blood back in the system but we need to rebuild the muscles and remove the dead flesh," Sakura pulls out a small slip of paper and flips it open. Naruto suddenly sees 6 maggots in the paper and Sakura puts the maggots on and puts some bandages on his arms.

"What the hell are those things for?"

"They will eat the dead flesh and prevent infection in about three days. When that is over, we need to start rehab."

"Well, what should I do till then. I need to train."

"You will not be training for the next week or so."

"What. That can't happen. I need to find this person and stop him."

"Well…start doing that in a week. You're the Hokage, let the other ninjas take over until then." Naruto lets out a deep sigh.

"Alright. I'll give you a week and then I go back to training."

"We'll see. You'll need to be in perfect condition if you want to be able to combat someone as strong as Satsuki since, no offense, he just kicked your ass without forming a single seal."

"It won't happen again. Kakashi-sensei, do we have any idea on what could be a weakness for these 'vampires'".

"No. Sunlight only affects weakened and new vampires. Satsuki is neither of those. The only real weakness that we can come up with is fire. However, the problem will be to set up a fire jutsu without him knowing. You just saw what he did to your hands to prevent you from forming seals. Someone will need to distract him."

"Then that's what we'll do."

(1 week later)

"OWWW! That hurts."

"It's just dead blood vessels that I need to cut and remove…OF COURSE IT'S GONNA HURT! Just be thankful that these are the last ones. You're very lucky that he didn't reach the arteries in your chest or you'd be in deep shit." Naruto just takes a deep breath and grimaces as the green light reforms in Sakura's hand and she starts the healing and replacing the dead blood vessels. Sasuke enters the room an hour later and Naruto is just getting off the table, pulling his sleeves down over his pale arms. Sasuke walks up and helps Naruto up.

"Naruto, we found the location of the woman who infiltrated your office last week." Naruto looks over at Sakura like a kid asking his parents for permission. Sakura shakes her head.

"Just a few more days and then you can chase after her and kill her." Sasuke walks over.

"We don't have a few days. We need to capture her by tomorrow since we don't know how long she'll be at that position."

"Well he won't be too much help if his hands aren't in perfect condition."

"He'll do fine against some bitch like that, vampire or not."

(What should Naruto do? Go after the woman or stay in Konoha and wait to be fully healed. Please review)


	4. The Dark Power of the Past

(Please review)

Naruto looks over to Sakura with a big grin.

"Don't worry, Sakura. That woman is no match for me. I feel as good as new." He gives her a thumbs up and then walks out the door with Sasuke. The two of them head down to the supply area and get their gear on. Naruto pulls his gloves in and grimaces but shakes off the pain. He puts his headband on and leads the younger Chunin and Jounin ninjas to get ready to find the mysterious woman. The group leaves the village in the middle of night and head off in the direction that Sasuke said was the area where she could be found. After a few hours of running, the group came upon a dreary looking cave. Sasuke stops them and they approach the cave with caution. Sasuke forms some seals and his Sharingan rotate slowly and he walks into the pitch black cave. Although no one else could see, Sasuke had activated a seal which allowed him to see in the dark for short periods and he slowly inched his way into the cave and soon saw a door. He opens it and is met with a large flood of light. He deactivates his 'night vision' and motions for the fellow ninjas to follow. Naruto is next to Sasuke and they enter the room. The place was richly furnished with silk, velvet couches, and many other rare objects that many of the ninja had only heard could be found a long time ago or far away. At the far end, they see another door and they slowly approach it. Sasuke is suddenly stopped by a hand. It was Naruto's.

"Watch out." Sasuke nods and slowly approaches it. He puts his ear to the door and hears nothing. He slowly opens the door and sees a large room which at the end held a throne. In the throne was an ancient looking being. His eyes had no pupils, his skin was grey and completely covered with wrinkles. However, his eyes and the skin around it was all that could be seen. His entire body was wrapped in white bandages. His body was dressed in an old white kimono and a black haori. Naruto and Sasuke approach with caution as the old man's breathing, more like wheezing, could be heard from across the room. The old man's face suddenly turns and looks at Sasuke but almost instantly jerks to another side as if looking for something. The old man's mouth moves beneath the bandages as he tries to talk.

"Hukana, is that you?" No one moves a muscle, or even breaths as the mummy looks around. Suddenly, the old man's face slowly faces Naruto and his pupil-less eyes stare at him. A low wheezy laugh is heard from beneath the bandages and the frail looking body slowly floats into the air.

"An intruder, huh. I may not be able to see but I can still sense your energy. I can feel, IT'S energy within you…Naruto." Suddenly the old man's skinny arms extend and black energy fires out of his hands and engulfs Naruto. A loud roar is heard from Naruto's lips and everyone knows that sound. It was the roar of the Kyuubi. They suddenly see the demon's head poke out of Naruto's chest and it roars at the old man. The old man roars with his wheezy laughter as the demon's struggles to get back into Naruto's body. Sasuke uses his eyes and is shocked to see what was happening. The old man was extracting the Kyuubi from Naruto's body. Sasuke hurls a kunai at the old man and it impales his body. The old man's doesn't waver an inch and continues to laugh. Sasuke grabs Naruto, feeling his skin start to burn off and pulls him away from the old man's attack. The old man laughs and suddenly more black chakra blasts from his mouth and envelopes some of the young ninja. When the chakra was gone, so were the ninjas. Completely incinerated. All of the other ninja form seals with their hands and suddenly fire blasts out of all of their mouths and engulfs the old man. The old man's laugh is heard over the burning of the flames but suddenly a huge wind blasts out and sends all of the ninja off their feet and extinguishes the flames. The old man stops laughing and slowly floats down to his throne. The old man's suddenly coughs horribly and the bandages covering his mouth turn red as blood flies from his mouth and soaks into the bandages. Naruto tries to form seals but falls to his knees and falls onto his chest. The door to the side of the throne room suddenly bursts open and in walks the woman and the other old man that claimed to be the leader but apparently wasn't. The man who attacked Naruto in his office walks over to the coughing mummy and places his hand on the old man's shoulder. The hand starts to glow green and the old man stops coughing but the man who touched his shoulder suddenly withered up and fell into ash. The old man slowly regains composure and he slowly looks over to the woman.

"I will kill those two…granddaughter. But do take out the trash." The woman nods and forms seals. Sasuke activates his Sharingan and steps in front of Naruto. The woman suddenly screeches and the entire cave starts to crack from the mere sound emitting from her mouth. The old man looks at the young ninja as their heads explode from the sound of her voice. He smiles and he floats into the air once more and his white eyes suddenly turn black and a black dragon fires from his mouth and aims right at Naruto. Sasuke, the only ninja not dead leaps and grabs Naruto and manages to avoid the attack. The old man screeches with laughter as his body is suddenly enveloped with the black chakra and streams of energy fly every direction and smash into the walls. Sasuke and Naruto leap out of the door way and run until they are outside of the cave. The cave implodes and crumbles to the ground. Out of nowhere, the old man's laugh is heard and they see him floating over the rubble with his granddaughter next to him. The old man's body was still enveloped in black chakra and Sasuke watches as the bandaged body forms seals and pillars of black chakra blast out of the ground and shower burning black flame to the ground. Sasuke dodges with a near unconscious Naruto in his arms and tries to run away. The old man suddenly appears in front of Sasuke and his black eyes fire more black flames out and try to destroy Sasuke. Sasuke leaps out of the way but a black chakra snake forms from the energy surrounding the old man's body and it snaps at Sasuke, who can do nothing but keep running. The bandaged body rockets forward and grabs Sasuke by the leg. Sasuke tries to kick him off but the old man simply grabs his foot and snaps the ankle. Sasuke screams and falls to the ground. The old man floats just over the ground and grabs Sasuke by the face and smiles beneath his bandages.

"No enough…boy." Suddenly, flames burst out of the woods and smash the old man away from Sasuke. The old man hisses and looks at the source of the flame. Out of the woods comes Kakashi and many other skilled ninja. The old man looks at Kakashi, "We will meet again, children."

(Please review)


	5. The New Targets

(Please review)

Sasuke falls to his knees as the old man and his granddaughter disappear. Sasuke is panting from pain and exhaustion. Kakashi sends Sakura to him and she starts to heal his ankle. Kakashi looks to the reviving Naruto.

"What you just witnessed is his full power in his current state. If he gets enough blood to bring his body back to full power he'll be unstoppable."

"Why is his body like that, Kakashi?" asks Naruto.

"He is extremely sensitive to light in that weak state. He needs to be kept bandaged up so his skin doesn't get destroyed."

"Well why could he use fire?"

"That fire is the fire of the vampires. It is unique to those who are vampires and can only be used by the elder vampires. Satsuki is the eldest of the vampires and is a master of the vampire flame. He is extremely dangerous even in that weak state. He can't see or walk, but he is so powerful that he can fly and it makes no difference that he is crippled. He is very fragile and if any of you actually hit him, he could be knocked unconscious and defeated but if he gets stronger, all of our advantages will be gone."

"Who was the girl with him?"

"I am guessing it is his granddaughter, or in better words, a banshee. She is a master of all sound techniques. Her most powerful technique being the siren's screams. So powerful it can kill almost every type of ninja. Sasuke and you survived since you are trained to be able to block out such fierce sound but all of the younger ninjas didn't stand a chance."

"You said before that he had one child still alive."

"Yes, but he has been killed."

"Who was he?"

"He was some hermit in Suna who aided Chiyo and Ebisu in their young days and eventually was killed by Chiyo."

"Why was he killed?"

"Chiyo found out who he was and thought that he was the last vampire. However, we found out that isn't true. The Third Hokage sent out a secret group of ANBU to do an investigation into the situation with Chiyo and Satsuki's child and suddenly found out that Chiyo had been told that Satsuki was still alive. The Third did everything he could to track down the King of Vampires but failed miserably and eventually gave up. No matter what he did, he couldn't find Satsuki. Now, we need to get you healed, Naruto." While Naruto is being healed, he looks over to Kakashi, since he apparently knew the most about these vampires.

"What should we do?"

"I am almost positive that I know where Satsuki is but we need to take out his four grandchildren before we do anything else. They each have a special ability."

"Like what"

"The Banshee, The Specter, The Shadow, and The Arcane. You have already met The Banshee and know her abilities. The Specter is a master necromancer and uses the souls of the dead to power his abilities. The Shadow is a master of the clone technique, just like you Naruto. However, he is much more in tune with using it and can create many more, even when you are using the energy of the Kyuubi. He can make clones from any element with ease. And The Arcane is a woman who uses her singing to seduce those who approach her and she uses them to supply her with blood, but I'm sure that she'll use them for blood for her grandfather. Each of the grandchildren has a specific job, according to tradition for trying to revive an elder to full power. Two are to be his bodyguards until he gains full strength, and the others are to find him blood to revive his power. The two most powerful will be the bodyguards and I'm sure that those would be The Banshee and The Specter.

"How are we gonna be able to kill all of them with just the four of us?"

"Don't worry, I called for help. This isn't just a crisis for Konoha, but for all of the other villages. I have asked Gaara for help. We should get his message by tomorrow. Right now, we need to get back to the village and secure it until help arrives and then we will head out to find each grandchild one by one and kill them. I already have the whereabouts of The Shadow. He is stronger than The Arcane and we should try to kill the stronger first."

"I agree, Kakashi."

(A few days later)

Naruto hears a knock on the door to his office. He tells them to come in, and in walks the only still living puppet master, Kankuro and Wind Master Temari. After a few hugs and hellos, in walks Gaara. It had been quite a while since either of them met and Naruto could tell that Gaara was aging quite well. He didn't even look like he was 41. Naruto wished he could age that well. Naruto shakes Gaara's hand, since he still was a little wavy with direct contact. 

"Hello, Gaara. I understand that you have been informed about the situation."

"Yes."

"Kakashi and Sasuke have found the position of The Shadow and we need to leave immediately if we want to find him."

"Where is he?"

"He has set camp in a cave right where I fought Sasuke when he was leaving for Orochimaru. The place with the giant lake."

"I remember."

"We head over there in two hours. I hope you're ready."

"Who's coming with us?"

"You, me, your siblings, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Kiba."

"Where are the others going?"

"They are going to find the Arcane. We have to kill them both before one can warn the other and then we will be in big trouble."

"How do you plan to kill this man?"

"We can do nothing but use brute force against this one. Kakashi told me so." Temari speaks up.

"Just how does Kakashi know all of this about the vampires?"

"Kakashi said that his father once served with the one called The Specter. The Specter mentioned all of the abilities of his siblings and their grandfather, Satsuki."

"Amazing. It's incredible how much Kakashi knows about stuff that we didn't even knew existed."

"Indeed, lets head out."

(Please review)


	6. The First Target

(Please review)

The group arrives at the large lake area and are immediately met with a dark feeling that could send chills down anyone's spine. Gaara looks around and could see no sign of anyone. Naruto is about to take a step forward but Kakashi sticks a hand out and stops him. Kakashi whispers so quietly that Naruto almost didn't hear him.

"Beneath" was all Kakashi said but Naruto understood immediately. Naruto senses it and leaps into the air. The others follow and the moment the last person's feet leave the ground, they all look down and see dozens of hands form out of the ground and reach for where their feet were. Out of the ground forms a single man. He wears a black cloak like Satsuki and his arms are wrapped in bandages. He had a bandage around his left eye as well. 

"I have been told of your strength, Kakashi. Your father was a hell of a fighter."

"Don't even mention my father in the same sentence as your kind." The man smiles and suddenly starts to form seals. All of the others form seals and fire blasts out of their mouths. A cloud of smoke forms in front of the man and when the smoke from both the fire and whatever the man did, there was nothing but a small hole from the fire. 

"Using clones to form a wall," says Kakashi, "Quite impressive." The man simply smiles and starts to form more seals. Kakashi hurls a kunai into the man's chest. The man flies back but explodes into smoke.

"A clone?" says Temari.

"Of course. The Shadow is also a master shape shifter. He will try to trick us. Sasuke, make sure that you can find out who the fakes are."

"Yes sir." Kakashi looks up and everyone sees The Shadow standing on top of the statue of the First Hokage. The Shadow looks at them with a look that showed no emotion at all. The Shadow's voice suddenly bellows through the air.

"How do a small group of ninja hope to defeat an army?" All of a sudden, water from the lake separating The Shadow and the others shoots into the air and forms into around a hundred clones. Sand flies out and forms a barrier around the group as the clones fly forward and look like missiles in the sky. Everyone can hear the clones smashing into the barrier at an incredible force. 

"What are we gonna do against him?" asks Kiba.

"We need to simply push our way through the masses and kill the real one. He will stay far from the actual combat. We know his position so we will focus on that. Ready…GO!" The sand barrier explodes outward and sends all of the surrounding clones flying. Kakashi and the others use their Taijutsu and weapons to start hacking down clone after clone with ease. Naruto punches a clone and leaps into the air. Naruto forms seals and his own small army of clones who start to land their own attacks and even more clones are destroyed. In a matter of minutes, all of the water clones had dissipated and flowed back into the lake. Kakashi and Naruto leap to the top of the First Hokage's head and Kakashi hurls a kunai at The Shadow but The Shadow simply catches it.

"A nice attempt. But it will not serve you well, since I am just warming up." Suddenly, black flames shoot out of The Shadow's mouth and Kakashi barely avoids it. Naruto appears next to The Shadow and lands a fierce punch to his cheek but The Shadow is simply another clone and explodes into smoke. They all see The Shadow again but on top of a far away cliff. The Shadow's body was enveloped in black chakra and he forms seals that Naruto knew very well. All of a sudden, hundreds and hundreds of clones appear on the tops of the surrounding cliffs. Naruto looks to Sasuke to identify the real one but suddenly a huge amount of shadow clones fly out of the water and rocket towards the group. Naruto attempts to swat away all of the oncoming clones but the numbers are far too great. Suddenly, all of the clones on the top of the cliffs turn into large shuriken and fly towards the exposed group. Gaara forms some seals and a huge wall of sand flies forward and forms a large dome over the group and the shuriken hit the sand wall. The sand dome suddenly expands and expands. The dome then splits and the sand blasts out in huge waves, causing many clones to be engulfed in the sand and destroyed. More clones are formed on the cliff tops and they all form seals. Suddenly, hundreds of black flames fire outward from the clones' mouths and it engulfs the entire cavern. When the smoke clears, there was a small barrier of sand surrounding the group. 

Kakashi could tell that Gaara was having some difficulty keeping up with the constant need to form barriers to protect them from the constant mass attacks. Ever since Gaara had Shukaku taken out of him by Akatsuki, he was not nearly as tuned with the sands as before, even throughout all of the years of training. The large mass of clones all started to laugh at the efforts made to keep up with The Shadow and his clones. Kankuro suddenly pulls out a single scroll and unravels it.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke…the other and I will do our best to eliminate as many of the clones as possible and we need you to find the real one and kill him. Only a coward would master such a technique since they require on quantity and not quality. We will hold them off as best we can." Suddenly, ten puppets appear from the scroll and Kankuro is ready. Gaara has the sand barrier explode to help get rid of some of the surrounding clones. Kankuro swings his chakra strings wildly and the puppets blast into action as they start to combat all of the clones. Kiba forms seals and Akamaru appears out of nowhere and he leaps on top of his old dog. Akamaru starts to bite and tear his way through the masses of clones. Gaara forms seals and his sand forms around him and becomes like a suit of armor. The sand around his hands become hammer like and Gaara starts to smash any clones that come near him. Kakashi and Naruto wait for Sasuke to identify the real one. Sasuke finally finds him, about 400 yards away. Sasuke shows them and the three of them see the real one. The Shadow notices this and smiles.

"It is useless, you will never find the real me, and if you do, then it still will be a meaningless attack."

"YOU COWARD!" screams Naruto. This seemed to set a fire in the vampire's belly. All of the clones exploded into smoke and everyone looked around in shock.

"Then, I guess I better show you my REAL specialty." The Shadow is suddenly enveloped in that black chakra. The Shadow looks up and a sadistic grin is on his face. Kakashi has Sasuke check and Sasuke confirms that it was the real one. A huge gust of wind causes the ninjas' clothes to whip fiercely in the wind and their hair to whip in their eyes. The Shadow's black hair turns white and strange kanji appear all over his body. The black cloak that The Shadow was wearing rips right off his body, revealing black ninja garb, and a Suna headband around his shoulder. The Shadow gets into a fighting stance and stares at the group of ninja who were now back together.

"Come at me all at once. I will show you why we are the legends among legends." Suddenly, the black chakra surrounding his body sprays outward and turns into the black fire. The Shadow punches the air and black fire, in the form of a snake head, sears forward and tries to engulf the group. The Shadow laughs and leaps into the air, "YOU THOUGHT ALL I COULD DO WAS MAKE CLONES, I DON'T NEED MY CLONES TO DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" Black smoke starts to slowly drift out of his mouth and suddenly The Shadow shouts and a huge amount of black smoke fires out of his mouth. The Shadow's eyes turn bright white and black pillars of chakra fire out of the lake, just like Satsuki did outside of the cave. Black fire rains down on the group of ninjas from the chakra pillars and suddenly the pillars explode, sending all of the ninja flying back.

"I USED TO BE THE WEAK ONE AND WAS ALWAYS THOUGHT OF AS COWARDLY! THEN MY GRANDFATHER TOOK ME IN AND TRAINED ME! NOW, I AM THE MOST POWERFUL OF HIS DESCENDENTS! I WILL SURPASS HIM AND THEN DESTROY HIM MYSELF! THIS WILL BE GREAT PRACTICE! YOU MADE A BAD CHOICE UNDERESTIMATING ME!" The Shadow leaps downward and grabs Sasuke by the neck. Sasuke screams as the black chakra which enveloped the vampire's body burned the skin on his face. Kakashi forms seals and fire blasts out of his mouth. The fire looks to hit its target but The Shadow simply looks at the flames and the fire stops in its place and dissipates. Kankuro launches his puppets at The Shadow but The Shadow grins and forms seals with one hand and a hand forms from the water and grabs at the puppets. The Shadow forms even more seals and more hands and snakes form out of the water and try to destroy the puppets. One by one, the puppets are destroyed until three are left. The three puppets launch forward and one opens its mouth. The Shadow looks in shock as he sees a sealing jutsu in that certain puppet. The Shadow hurls Sasuke away and tries to destroy the puppet himself. Kakashi appears in front of The Shadow and slaps multiple exploding tags on The Shadow until he is slapped away by The Shadow. The Shadow tries to tear them off but they activate and The Shadow goes flying through the air. The Shadow sees Sasuke rush forward and start landing fierce punches to his stomach. A hard uppercut sends The Shadow flying up into the air and Naruto smashes him down with a fierce punch. Gaara forms seals and the sand slithers around The Shadow's body. The Shadow grunts in effort to escape but he is held firmly in place. The sealing puppet rushes forward to seal away The Shadow's power but it is suddenly incinerated by black fire. Everyone looks at The Shadow but he looks just as surprised. Everyone looks over and sees someone that none of them wanted to see.

The bandaged body of Satsuki floats over the statue of the Second Hokage. The pale eyes of Satsuki suddenly look over to his grandson. The Shadow looks in triumph.

"YES! MY MASTER IS HERE AND HE WILL SHOW YOU ALL THE MEANING OF PAIN AND SUCK YOU ALL DRY OF YOUR BLOOD!" Suddenly, Satsuki is floating right next to The Shadow and he looks at the sand. Satsuki reaches down and merely touches the sand, causing it to turn black and fall to the ground, more ash than sand now. The Shadow gets to his feet and laughs but suddenly stops. Satsuki looks at The Shadow and then places his hand over the top of The Shadow's head. Satsuki takes in a deep breath as his skin turns pale and then starts to wrinkle. Then the skin goes from pale to black and he withers up like burning paper and soon is nothing more but ash himself. Suddenly, the ragged breathing from Satsuki stops and starts to become more normal. Green energy forms around his body and Satsuki's withered legs suddenly extend and he is standing on the water. They all see his eyes turn from white to having green irises and his skin starts to look much less old. Satsuki grabs the bandages on his face and rips them off with one single motion. They see white hair fall out and a face of about 50 years is revealed from behind the rags. Satsuki's voice changes from its old wheeze to a much more powerful tone.

"He was expendable. He had enough energy to bring me up to nearly my full power. I just need one more. But I'll wait. I want some sort of a challenge before your world becomes mine."

"We will kill you here and now" says Naruto. Satsuki smiles as he tears the remaining bandages from his face.

"Young Naruto. You do surprise me, you never know when you're beaten. I think that you should run off to your little village and wait for my official return."

"How could you just kill your own grandson?" asks Kiba.

"He was a mere nuisance. I thought that my time was over so I chose to try and pass my powers onto someone else…or so he thought. Really, I was using him so I could regain most of my power in one stroke. He didn't do too well since he was still no match for you." Satsuki is gone in a burst of black smoke and everyone watches the ashes that were The Shadow were wisped away by the wind in the Valley of the End.

(Please review)


	7. Satsuki Revived

(Please review)

Naruto and the others slowly approach the village and they receive word from Sakura's group. They managed to kill The Arcane with relative ease. All they had to do was inflict temporary deafness and The Arcane was nothing. Naruto explained what happened and that immediate actions needed to be taken to be able to save the village. All ninjas and ANBU were pulled from their missions immediately and ordered to form barriers to protect the village in case of any attacks that could befall the village. A few weeks after returning from the assassination, Naruto sat at his desk with Gaara, discussing what should be done when suddenly the aged Shizune. 

"Hokage-sama, something is happening!"

"What is it, Shizune?"

"The cliff of the Hokages, something is happening to it!" Naruto and Gaara rush out to see huge cracks forming along the faces of the first four Hokages. A strange ring was in the air and suddenly all four of the faces in the cliff shatter and collapse to the ground, killing many down below. Naruto looks down at the floor in horror as the faces of all of his idols are destroyed before his very eyes. Naruto looks up and Satsuki is standing not even two feet from his face. The new Satsuki's body was still wearing bandages but his face was completely uncovered and he was wearing a new black kimono and black haori. Naruto goes into a blind rage and starts to hurl punches at the ancient vampire but Satsuki dodges with ease. Naruto forms seals and red chakra forms around his body along with two tails. The tails whip out and try to impale the vampire but Satsuki leaps away with ease and lands about ten feet away. Gaara forms a few seals and his hand becomes enveloped in sand and he punches the air with that fist. The sand flies out in large balls, like a shotgun blast, and they all look to hit Satsuki's chest. Satsuki extends his hand and black chakra blasts outward. Gaara and Naruto leap out of the way as the chakra incinerates the sand and rushes towards them. Naruto leaps forward and lets out a huge scream, creating a huge cyclone of fierce wind. Satsuki isn't even moved by the winds that were tearing the roofs off of some houses. Satsuki's clothes merely flap against his body fiercely. Satsuki screams back and sends Naruto rocketing backwards and smash into the second floor of an apartment building. 

Gaara looks in shock as Satsuki raises his hand into the air and suddenly screams are heard throughout the entire village. Suddenly, small balls of blue energy fly towards Satsuki and smash into his body. Satsuki's body radiates with a white light as the energy hits his body. Satsuki's face suddenly turns from that of a 50 year old to that of a 20 year old. His hair goes from white to black and his muscles become much more toned. Satsuki stops glowing and takes in a deep breath as he closes his eyes. Gaara quickly forms seals and sand from his gourd and flies at Satsuki. Satsuki simply opens his eyes and the dragons incinerate instantly. Satsuki looks at Gaara with his black eyes.

"I am now at full power, do not even try to save others when you should be saving yourselves. Also…there aren't that many people to save, since you'll find that they are all quite dry." Gaara had suddenly sensed it. There was an awkward silence over the village. Suddenly, two more people appear next to Satsuki. Gaara recognizes the woman as The Banshee and the other must be The Specter. The Specter puts a hand to his ear.

"Sounds like you got all the villagers, grampa. You look great by the way," Gaara clenches his teeth and hands.

"You think this is a game?" asks Gaara from his clenched teeth. The Specter looks at Gaara with a smirk and pulls out a simply wooden sword.

"Please, grandfather…let me take care of this one."

"Do as you wish…I have one final person to take care of." Satsuki disappears and so does The Banshee. Gaara watches The Specter raise the wooden sword and it starts to glow brightly. Suddenly, the faces of some villagers appear and they form into skulls, which fire towards Gaara, who leaps out of the way and forms seals. Sand rises from beneath where The Specter stood and engulfs him. Suddenly, the sand compresses and kills The Specter with one shot. Gaara lands on the roof and laughs.

"That was the great Specter. I've had physicals more painful than that." Suddenly, the body of a villager rises from the hole formed by the sand and the wooden sword flies into the bodies hands. The body shifts shape until it was another Specter. The Specter looks at the shocked Gaara and laughs.

"That was child's play. Time to show you my REAL power. The Specter raises his sword once more and what looked like black lightening flies outward and creates hundreds of holes in the houses of nearly the entire village. Suddenly, the bodies of the hundreds of dead villagers leap into the air and land on the roofs of their houses. Gaara watches as their eyes were glowing red and their skin was now a strange tint of grey. The zombies leap at Gaara and start to attack him with the speed that rivaled that of chunin ninjas. Gaara leaps out of the way as he tries to prevent himself from hurting any of them. Out of nowhere, Naruto leaps from beneath the building that The Specter was standing on and Naruto lands a fierce punch to The Specter's face. The Specter falls back and the sword drops from his hand. Naruto quickly leaps over and smashes the sword to bits. Gaara suddenly sees the bodies become lifeless once more and collapse to the ground. Naruto was exhaling greatly as two more tails appeared. A fierce wind lashes outwards and sends The Specter right off his feet. The Specter tries to form seals but Naruto is suddenly in front of him and grabs The Specter by the face. Naruto leaps into the air and The Specter's body suddenly incinerates. Naruto suddenly lashes a hand out and in his hand is a strange blue glowing orb. Gaara watches and sees the orb blast apart and suddenly all of the voices of the dead people that he had killed and whose souls he took escape and look to head back to their bodies so they could finally rest in peace.

(In the Hokage Tower)

Sakura sees the door to the front of the tower blast open and in floats a young man of about 20 but she immediately recognizes him as Satsuki. He looks at the entire village's ninjas and laughs. He knew that the ninjas would have heavy barriers around the tower and that they would be activated the moment anything suspicious would happen. Satsuki didn't really like quick entrances. Sakura looks at Satsuki and The Banshee.

"Why are you smiling, Satsuki?"

"My third grandchild has just been killed, and by your little boyfriend. I think that maybe I should start to take you seriously but then the fight would end too quickly. He was a pathetic necromancer anyway. I can just bring him back whenever I feel like."

"We won't let you live, Satsuki. We care for this village far too much to let you just destroy it." Satsuki noticed the voice came from Sasuke.

"Look who's talking, the boy who killed his brother out of anger. I know that the moment he died, it felt like a part of you died as well. You miss him don't you?" Sasuke grits his teeth together and leaps forward but Satsuki extends a hand and Sasuke is stuck in midair. Satsuki smirks.

"Would you like to see your brother again?" suddenly black liquid emerges from the floor and starts to form into a body. After a few seconds, the body finishes forming and floating before everyone's eyes was the bloody body of Itachi Uchiha (he really does die, manga chapter 393). Satsuki looks at the shocked Sasuke.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I've had his soul with me for quite a long time and I have enjoyed every second of his suffering. Satsuki extends his other hand and a small orb appears in it, "Yes, Sasuke. This is your brother's soul. Listen to him scream." Suddenly, everyone hears Itachi's voice. He was screaming for mercy and another loud scream of pain emits from nowhere, "Now, Sasuke. How about you show me your real powers…by killing your brother once more." Suddenly, the orb turns red and flies into Itachi's body. The body slowly starts to wiggle and the body stops floating and Itachi lands on his feet. Itachi looks up with a head rolled onto one shoulder and looks at Sasuke in the face. Sasuke lands on his feet as well and immediately goes to deactivate the Genjutsu. Suddenly, Sasuke is hit was something that terrified him. This wasn't a Genjutsu. That was his brother's real body with his real soul inside it. However, Itachi could do nothing but watch in his mind as Satsuki controlled him like a puppet. Satsuki forms a few seals and suddenly Itachi's body stiffens and he looks at Sasuke. Itachi's eyes suddenly turn from normal to the infamous Mangekyo Sharingan.

(Please review)


	8. The Battles Begin

(Please review)

Itachi looks at his brother with lifeless eyes which Sasuke could feel burning a hole into his soul. Sasuke doesn't move as his brother stares at him. Itachi takes a step forward and Sasuke is still motionless. Itachi continues to move forward until he is no more than two inches from his little brother's face. Sasuke suddenly sees Itachi's face start to melt. Sasuke suddenly sees many masked ninjas leap out of nowhere and start to stab Itachi over and over. Sasuke tries to help him but for some reason he cannot move. Itachi screams in pain as the kunai impale his skin and his organs start to spill all over the floor. Sasuke is suddenly hit with a realization. None of this was real. It had been so long that he forgot that Itachi was a master of Genjutsu. Sasuke focuses his energy and dissipates the Genjutsu. Sasuke opens his eyes and sees Itachi still standing in front of him. Sasuke suddenly feels Itachi land a fierce punch which sends Sasuke flying back and crumpling to the floor. Itachi forms seals and a great fireball shoots out of his mouth. Sasuke shoots out his own grand fireball and the two fireballs connect and explode, sending everyone but Satsuki flying back. Itachi forms seals once more and huge bursts of flames shoot out of his mouth. Sasuke leaps out of the way as Itachi appears over him and smashes him to the floor with a single punch. Sasuke slowly gets to his feet but refuses to retaliate. He looks at his brother with his normal eyes.

Sakura was screaming at Sasuke to fight back, as well as everyone else but he would ignore them and continue to get beat down by his older brother. Sasuke would leap out of the way of a ninjutsu and get hit by Itachi and sent crashing to the floor. This would repeat for over 10 minutes as Sasuke became slower and slower. Soon, Sasuke wasn't able to dodge a burst of flames and was caught in the blast. Sasuke's body burns and he screams as his brother stares at him with those lifeless eyes. Sasuke rolled on the floor and managed to get the fire out. His hair was singed and his ninja garb was ripped and burnt in many areas. His skin was red and blood was leaking out from his mouth and many cuts on his head. Sasuke only gets to his feet and looks at his brother. Satsuki is laughing his ass off as Sasuke refuses to fight back. Itachi appears right next to Sasuke but moves not at all. Suddenly, something happens that even makes Satsuki stop laughing and wonder what was happening. Sasuke slowly looks into his brother's face and sees something that he never thought he would see. Tears of blood were slowly oozing out of Itachi's eyes. Itachi slowly moves his mouth to Sasuke's ear.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Itachi whispers so quietly that Sasuke almost didn't hear it. Itachi suddenly stares at Satsuki and the infamous Amaterasu black flames shoot outward and engulf Satsuki. They all hear screams from the flames and recognize it as the usually cocky Satsuki. Suddenly, Satsuki leaps up and out of the flames, his clothes and skin extremely burnt. Satsuki looks at Itachi with eyes of shock.

"How is it that you, Itachi, a mere mortal can break from my control?" Itachi doesn't answer and starts to form seals. However, before Itachi can finish the sequence, a black snake burst from the ground and bites into his upper torso. They all watch as Itachi's soul is ripped from his body and engulfed by the demon snake. The snake swings its head back and forth with Itachi still in its mouth and then flings him through a wall. Sasuke screams and starts to run over to his brother's body. Suddenly, the ninja all stop looking in fear as hate riddles through their blood and they all charge the injured Satsuki. Satsuki floats higher into the air but suddenly feels a fist connect with the back of his head, sending him crashing to the ground. He looks up and sees Kakashi fall downward and start slamming his feet into Satsuki's gut. All of the ninjas hurl exploding tags and all of the kunai blades impale Satsuki's body. Kakashi leaps away as the explosion causes the entire tower to shake. However, a huge burst of wind sends all of the ninja to fly right off their feet and crash to the ground as Satsuki rises out of the small crater. Satsuki forms a few seals and his body suddenly turns back to normal. The burns and stab wounds all disappear. The smile is gone from Satsuki's face and he looks at all of the brave ninjas that stood in defiance.

"Brave little humans. Unfortunately, it is time that you all join me and learn REAL power." Suddenly, Satsuki flies forward and rushes Kakashi. Satsuki suddenly grows fangs and his teeth stick into Kakashi's neck. Kakashi groans in pain and blood pours from his neck and Satsuki continues to draw blood from Kakashi. Sakura powers up a punch and lands it right into Satsuki's stomach. Satsuki is sent flying back and crashing to the floor. Kakashi falls to his knees and grabs his neck. Sakura suddenly sees the skin on his body turn a shade of grey and his one eye turns red. Kakashi starts to lash out and backhands Sakura fiercely, sending her flying across the room. Kakashi forms seals at a near impossible speed and flames shoot out of his mouth. Satsuki slowly floats down to the infected Kakashi and laughs at the scared ninjas. He places a hand on top of Kakashi's head and Kakashi suddenly withers up like burnt paper and his ashes fall to the ground. 

Suddenly, red chakra sprays throughout the entire room and Satsuki is sent smashing through the wall behind him and crashing out onto the street. Satsuki looks at Naruto, who was completely engulfed with the Kyuubi's chakra. There were six tails sticking out of his body. Naruto would lose control if any more tails came out. Naruto rockets forward and starts smashing huge punches into Satsuki's face. A fierce kick sends Satsuki into the air and Naruto leaps into the air, forming seals. A large clump of red chakra forms into Naruto's clawed fist and he slams the chakra filled punch right into Satsuki's chest. Satsuki grunts in pain and blood flies out of his mouth. Satsuki falls onto a roof and Naruto lands on the opposite end. Satsuki looks at Naruto with his eyes and then the eyes turn black. Satsuki forms seals but Naruto screams at Satsuki and the force of the scream causes huge blades of wind to smash into Satsuki and send him flying back and into another building. Naruto brings his hands a few inches a part and suddenly thick chakra is seen forming in between his hands. The ball of energy grows and grows until it is the size of a basketball. Naruto sees Satsuki try to get up and he hurls it at Satsuki. Satsuki grabs it but the chakra ball explodes and incinerates everything within a 100 foot radius. Naruto lands on the roof and watches. From the rubble emerges at battered and bloody Satsuki. Satsuki was panting heavily and some parts of his skin were completely gone. The bone of his left arm could be seen and part of his skull was revealed. Satsuki forms seals and suddenly huge pillars of black chakra emerge from the streets and swirl through the air until they come crashing down on Satsuki himself. Naruto watches as Satsuki's hair turns to bright white, his eyes turn red, his skin turns grey, and his fingernails become claws. Satsuki rises into the air and electricity starts to form in his hands. Satsuki claps his hands together and a loud thunder boom is heard as a large bolt of electricity flies forward and impales Naruto right in the chest. Naruto flies back and crashes right through one of the walls surrounding the village. Naruto tries to regain his footing but Satsuki is right above him and slams a palm into Naruto's stomach. Bolts of lightening sear through Naruto's body and Naruto creates a crater when he hits the ground.

"You fool, Naruto. You thought that I could really be defeated by something that I created. You obviously underestimate me. You now know my true power." Suddenly, Naruto starts to float into the air, "I can control magnetism." Naruto suddenly flies up and smashes into the ground once more, "I can use this power to control the environment around me and create lightening from nothing. I can even stop your blood from flowing. But there would be no fun in that." Lightening emerged from Satsuki's eyes and started to lift Naruto into the air. Suddenly, Naruto disappears and starts throwing enormous punches to Satsuki's face and kicks him back even further. Satsuki's entire body is suddenly enveloped in electricity. The electric aura suddenly goes into Satsuki's arms and the lightening fires out like two cannon balls. The two large balls of lightening explode around Naruto and send tons of little bolts of lightening riddling through his body.

(Back in the Tower)

Sasuke holds his brother's body and starts to cry. Everyone gathers around Itachi's body and prays for Itachi to be ok. Suddenly, a loud piercing rings through the air and many of the ninjas fall to their knees. They all see that it was The Banshee. Sakura forms seals and an unseen force blasts outward and smashes into The Banshee. The Banshee flies back and crashes to the ground. Sakura leaps up and smashes her fist right into The Banshee's stomach. The Banshee hurls up blood from the impact of the punch. Sakura grabs The Banshee's throat and looks at her with a death stare.

"You are Satsuki's right hand assistant and know everything about him. How can we save Itachi and Kakashi." The Banshee spits blood into Sakura's face and it met with a simple flick of a finger that breaks her femur bone in half. The Banshee screams in pain and Sakura slaps The Banshee across the face, "I can do this for days, bitch. How can we reverse what Satsuki has done."

"You need to kill him. If he dies, the souls of the people he has killed or captured will be brought back to their bodies." Sakura looks at The Banshee.

"Thanks." And with one swift movement, Sakura punches The Banshee's face and her head explodes on impact. 

(Please review)


	9. Some Wins and some Losses

(Please review)

(Please review)

Itachi looks at his brother with lifeless eyes which Sasuke could feel burning a hole into his soul. Sasuke doesn't move as his brother stares at him. Itachi takes a step forward and Sasuke is still motionless. Itachi continues to move forward until he is no more than two inches from his little brother's face. Sasuke suddenly sees Itachi's face start to melt. Sasuke suddenly sees many masked ninjas leap out of nowhere and start to stab Itachi over and over. Sasuke tries to help him but for some reason he cannot move. Itachi screams in pain as the kunai impale his skin and his organs start to spill all over the floor. Sasuke is suddenly hit with a realization. None of this was real. It had been so long that he forgot that Itachi was a master of Genjutsu. Sasuke focuses his energy and dissipates the Genjutsu. Sasuke opens his eyes and sees Itachi still standing in front of him. Sasuke suddenly feels Itachi land a fierce punch which sends Sasuke flying back and crumpling to the floor. Itachi forms seals and a great fireball shoots out of his mouth. Sasuke shoots out his own grand fireball and the two fireballs connect and explode, sending everyone but Satsuki flying back. Itachi forms seals once more and huge bursts of flames shoot out of his mouth. Sasuke leaps out of the way as Itachi appears over him and smashes him to the floor with a single punch. Sasuke slowly gets to his feet but refuses to retaliate. He looks at his brother with his normal eyes.

Sakura was screaming at Sasuke to fight back, as well as everyone else but he would ignore them and continue to get beat down by his older brother. Sasuke would leap out of the way of a ninjutsu and get hit by Itachi and sent crashing to the floor. This would repeat for over 10 minutes as Sasuke became slower and slower. Soon, Sasuke wasn't able to dodge a burst of flames and was caught in the blast. Sasuke's body burns and he screams as his brother stares at him with those lifeless eyes. Sasuke rolled on the floor and managed to get the fire out. His hair was singed and his ninja garb was ripped and burnt in many areas. His skin was red and blood was leaking out from his mouth and many cuts on his head. Sasuke only gets to his feet and looks at his brother. Satsuki is laughing his ass off as Sasuke refuses to fight back. Itachi appears right next to Sasuke but moves not at all. Suddenly, something happens that even makes Satsuki stop laughing and wonder what was happening. Sasuke slowly looks into his brother's face and sees something that he never thought he would see. Tears of blood were slowly oozing out of Itachi's eyes. Itachi slowly moves his mouth to Sasuke's ear.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Itachi whispers so quietly that Sasuke almost didn't hear it. Itachi suddenly stares at Satsuki and the infamous Amaterasu black flames shoot outward and engulf Satsuki. They all hear screams from the flames and recognize it as the usually cocky Satsuki. Suddenly, Satsuki leaps up and out of the flames, his clothes and skin extremely burnt. Satsuki looks at Itachi with eyes of shock.

"How is it that you, Itachi, a mere mortal can break from my control?" Itachi doesn't answer and starts to form seals. However, before Itachi can finish the sequence, a black snake burst from the ground and bites into his upper torso. They all watch as Itachi's soul is ripped from his body and engulfed by the demon snake. The snake swings its head back and forth with Itachi still in its mouth and then flings him through a wall. Sasuke screams and starts to run over to his brother's body. Suddenly, the ninja all stop looking in fear as hate riddles through their blood and they all charge the injured Satsuki. Satsuki floats higher into the air but suddenly feels a fist connect with the back of his head, sending him crashing to the ground. He looks up and sees Kakashi fall downward and start slamming his feet into Satsuki's gut. All of the ninjas hurl exploding tags and all of the kunai blades impale Satsuki's body. Kakashi leaps away as the explosion causes the entire tower to shake. However, a huge burst of wind sends all of the ninja to fly right off their feet and crash to the ground as Satsuki rises out of the small crater. Satsuki forms a few seals and his body suddenly turns back to normal. The burns and stab wounds all disappear. The smile is gone from Satsuki's face and he looks at all of the brave ninjas that stood in defiance.

"Brave little humans. Unfortunately, it is time that you all join me and learn REAL power." Suddenly, Satsuki flies forward and rushes Kakashi. Satsuki suddenly grows fangs and his teeth stick into Kakashi's neck. Kakashi groans in pain and blood pours from his neck and Satsuki continues to draw blood from Kakashi. Sakura powers up a punch and lands it right into Satsuki's stomach. Satsuki is sent flying back and crashing to the floor. Kakashi falls to his knees and grabs his neck. Sakura suddenly sees the skin on his body turn a shade of grey and his one eye turns red. Kakashi starts to lash out and backhands Sakura fiercely, sending her flying across the room. Kakashi forms seals at a near impossible speed and flames shoot out of his mouth. Satsuki slowly floats down to the infected Kakashi and laughs at the scared ninjas. He places a hand on top of Kakashi's head and Kakashi suddenly withers up like burnt paper and his ashes fall to the ground. 

Suddenly, red chakra sprays throughout the entire room and Satsuki is sent smashing through the wall behind him and crashing out onto the street. Satsuki looks at Naruto, who was completely engulfed with the Kyuubi's chakra. There were six tails sticking out of his body. Naruto would lose control if any more tails came out. Naruto rockets forward and starts smashing huge punches into Satsuki's face. A fierce kick sends Satsuki into the air and Naruto leaps into the air, forming seals. A large clump of red chakra forms into Naruto's clawed fist and he slams the chakra filled punch right into Satsuki's chest. Satsuki grunts in pain and blood flies out of his mouth. Satsuki falls onto a roof and Naruto lands on the opposite end. Satsuki looks at Naruto with his eyes and then the eyes turn black. Satsuki forms seals but Naruto screams at Satsuki and the force of the scream causes huge blades of wind to smash into Satsuki and send him flying back and into another building. Naruto brings his hands a few inches a part and suddenly thick chakra is seen forming in between his hands. The ball of energy grows and grows until it is the size of a basketball. Naruto sees Satsuki try to get up and he hurls it at Satsuki. Satsuki grabs it but the chakra ball explodes and incinerates everything within a 100 foot radius. Naruto lands on the roof and watches. From the rubble emerges at battered and bloody Satsuki. Satsuki was panting heavily and some parts of his skin were completely gone. The bone of his left arm could be seen and part of his skull was revealed. Satsuki forms seals and suddenly huge pillars of black chakra emerge from the streets and swirl through the air until they come crashing down on Satsuki himself. Naruto watches as Satsuki's hair turns to bright white, his eyes turn red, his skin turns grey, and his fingernails become claws. Satsuki rises into the air and electricity starts to form in his hands. Satsuki claps his hands together and a loud thunder boom is heard as a large bolt of electricity flies forward and impales Naruto right in the chest. Naruto flies back and crashes right through one of the walls surrounding the village. Naruto tries to regain his footing but Satsuki is right above him and slams a palm into Naruto's stomach. Bolts of lightening sear through Naruto's body and Naruto creates a crater when he hits the ground.

"You fool, Naruto. You thought that I could really be defeated by something that I created. You obviously underestimate me. You now know my true power." Suddenly, Naruto starts to float into the air, "I can control magnetism." Naruto suddenly flies up and smashes into the ground once more, "I can use this power to control the environment around me and create lightening from nothing. I can even stop your blood from flowing. But there would be no fun in that." Lightening emerged from Satsuki's eyes and started to lift Naruto into the air. Suddenly, Naruto disappears and starts throwing enormous punches to Satsuki's face and kicks him back even further. Satsuki's entire body is suddenly enveloped in electricity. The electric aura suddenly goes into Satsuki's arms and the lightening fires out like two cannon balls. The two large balls of lightening explode around Naruto and send tons of little bolts of lightening riddling through his body.

(Back in the Tower)

Sasuke holds his brother's body and starts to cry. Everyone gathers around Itachi's body and prays for Itachi to be ok. Suddenly, a loud piercing rings through the air and many of the ninjas fall to their knees. They all see that it was The Banshee. Sakura forms seals and an unseen force blasts outward and smashes into The Banshee. The Banshee flies back and crashes to the ground. Sakura leaps up and smashes her fist right into The Banshee's stomach. The Banshee hurls up blood from the impact of the punch. Sakura grabs The Banshee's throat and looks at her with a death stare.

"You are Satsuki's right hand assistant and know everything about him. How can we save Itachi and Kakashi." The Banshee spits blood into Sakura's face and it met with a simple flick of a finger that breaks her femur bone in half. The Banshee screams in pain and Sakura slaps The Banshee across the face, "I can do this for days, bitch. How can we reverse what Satsuki has done."

"You need to kill him. If he dies, the souls of the people he has killed or captured will be brought back to their bodies." Sakura looks at The Banshee.

"Thanks." And with one swift movement, Sakura punches The Banshee's face and her head explodes on impact. 

(Please review)


	10. Unbeatable?

(Please review)

(Please review)

Satsuki looks at the fallen Naruto with those dead looking eyes. Satsuki's body is covered with electricity once more and he floats into the air. Naruto hurls some shuriken at Satsuki but they fly back and cut Naruto.

"You still don't understand, you little punk. What was it your teacher said…something like 'the next generation will always surpass the previous one'? It seems that he was wrong. I will never be surpassed by mere mortals." Satsuki raises his hand into the air and lightening bolts start to spiral out and charge Naruto. Naruto leaps out of the way and forms seals. Suddenly, huge blades of wind rocket forward and smash into Satsuki's body. Satsuki is sent flying back but he slows down and stops after flying back about 20 feet, all the while still floating, "Hmmm, I didn't know that you could use wind techniques."

"It IS my type of jutsu." Naruto forms seals and suddenly the wind starts to pick up fiercely. Both men's clothes whip at their bodies fiercely and their hair whip back from the force of the wind. Satsuki screams and fires lightening from his arm. Suddenly the lightening is hit by a blade of wind and sent into the sky. More blades of wind form and slash Satsuki's body. Satsuki grunts as blood flies out of his body from the deep gashes. Satsuki rockets into the air and the blades of wind follow him. Suddenly, Satsuki stops and his entire body is enveloped in the electricity. Satsuki fires the lightening forward and since the wind was following him, the wind pushed the lightening even faster and the bolts sear into Naruto's body. The wind dies down as Naruto collapses to the ground.

"You seem to think that I can't learn to adapt to certain situations quickly." Naruto looks up and suddenly sees the wounds on Satsuki's body seem to burn off and every hit that Naruto landed seemed to just disappear. Satsuki looks at his wounds heal and nods, "it's time to stop playing around." Two kunai appear from black smoke and Satsuki clutches them in his hands. He slashes his forearms and blood starts to flow freely from the wounds. Satsuki closes his eyes almost like he was enjoying it and lets the blood completely cover his arms. He then starts to form strange seals and the red blood covering his hands turns black. He raises his arms over Naruto and the black liquid slowly falls off and splatters all over Naruto's face.

"Drink…and become one of us." Naruto looks at the black liquid and he opens his mouth. The black liquid falls into his mouth and Satsuki smiles. Naruto slowly gets to his feet but suddenly spits the black liquid into Satsuki's eyes. Satsuki screams and stumbles back.

"I would never sell my soul for power, demon." Naruto's hands are suddenly enveloped with wind and he slams punch after punch into Satsuki's body. Satsuki is sent into the air from a fierce uppercut and Naruto leaps into the air, above Satsuki and forms seals. Suddenly, out of the wind forms a giant fox and it screams an earsplitting shriek. The force of the shriek spirals Satsuki into the ground and form a large crater from the impact. Naruto lands next to the fallen Satsuki and watches as the ancient being slowly crawls out. Large gashes and bruises cover Satsuki's and face.

"I GUESS I'LL JUST KILL YOU NOW!" Satsuki rears his hand back, which is riddled with lightening, but Naruto summons pure chakra into his hand and hurls it into Satsuki's chest. Satsuki feels the chakra ball explode and send out a huge stream of energy which envelopes his body. Satsuki screams as the chakra sends him crashing back and he lands on the ground about a mile away, a barely living corpse. Naruto lands next to the fallen vampire and sees Satsuki look at him with his one remaining eye.

"H-h-h-how? How c-c-could y-y-you d-d-d-defeat me?"

"I didn't give up my humanity for power." Suddenly, the bloody corpse melts and sinks it is revealed that it was a clone made from the black liquid. Naruto looks behind and sees a wounded but otherwise healthy Satsuki. Satsuki's body is enveloped with electricity and it sprays out in large bolts. Naruto feels the bolts impale his body in multiple places. Naruto is lifted by the force of the electricity and lifted above the trees to great heights.

(Back in the village)

Kakashi and the others look over and suddenly see their Hokage being raises into the sky by lightening. Lightening suddenly explodes from Naruto's body and the lightening forms into a large dragon. It screams a strident roar and even the people in the village, which was miles away from Naruto and the dragon, had to cover their ears to prevent their ear drums from being ruptured. They all witness the dragon circle around the defenseless Hokage and suddenly fly right through his body. They hear Naruto scream and fall to the ground. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru rush to their fallen leader as fast as possible. In a few minutes, they find his body in the ground. He was barely alive since his heart had been sustaining intense electric shock from all of the attacks. They all look up to see Satsuki emerge from the ground and stand right in front of their leader. Kakashi forms seals as well as Sasuke and lightening forms in both their hands. Satsuki smiles and his body is completely enveloped in lightening. The lightening is forced into Satsuki's hands and they form a type of lightening gloves. Both Kakashi and Sasuke rush forward and Satsuki catches their chidori's, one per hand, and the lightening causes huge bolts to fly outward as the two lightening forces meet. Satsuki is slowly pushed back and his feet slowly start to dig into the ground. Satsuki smirks and suddenly the lightening in his hands glows brightly and both Kakashi and Sasuke fly back and crash to the ground. Sakura leaps forward, chakra formed in her hands, and she hurls huge punches to Satsuki but the lightening forms around his body, creating a shield. Sakura's fists land but are stopped short of their mark and she is zapped fiercely by the lightening. Shikamaru forms seals as Lee goes to retrieve the fallen Naruto. Lee rockets forward but black flames form a wall in between Lee and Naruto. Lee suddenly feels a fist of lightening slam into his stomach, sending Lee flying back and smashing to the ground. Shikamaru's shadow slithers along the ground and catches Satsuki's foot. Satsuki looks down and Shikamaru grins as Satsuki yanks his foot to get it free. Suddenly, Satsuki smirks and lightening suddenly sears across the shadow and smashes into Shikamaru. Shikamaru crashes to the ground and swears.

"How the fuck is this guy beating all of us with ONE FUCKING TECHNIQUE!" Satsuki laughs.

"As you wish, Shikamaru." Satsuki forms seals and huge columns of black fire blast from the ground and shower burning black flames on the ninja. Everyone dodges the flames but suddenly the ground splits in multiple places and lightening flashes out of the cracks and fly everywhere. Satsuki floats into the air and forms more seals. Dust floats off of the ground and forms into bodies. They were the bodies of his grandchildren. Satsuki forms another seal and screams. Blue chakra flies out of his mouth and a small bit goes into every body.

"And now I bring back my followers and will watch them kill you with no effort at all."

(Please review)


End file.
